duskatdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoonama
Zoonama is a giant monster in Dragon Ball GT, living in an underground cave near a volcano on planet Gelbo. His name comes from the Japanese Namazu, which means "catfish".Contents show BiographyZoonama2.Ep.7.GTZoonama with LeenaSuper Saiyan GoateeAdded by Super Saiyan GoateeZoonama terrorizes the people of a small village by telling them that if they do not do as he commands, he will create earthquakes. When he requests a bride to marry, the villagers agrees on Leena, the village elder's daughter, being the creature's bride. Zoonama then walks over to Leena and starts to chat with her about their soon to be marriage. He says that she could not get married in rags, and that she needs to get a beautiful dress proper for their wedding. Leena was very upset with this, for she loved Doma, not this horrible creature.TrunksetteZoonama with Trunks under the guise of a womanPrinceZarbonAdded by PrinceZarbonTo get one of the Black Star Dragon Balls from Leena, Trunks substitutes her, crossdresses as a female. When Zoonama comes back to "Pick up" his bride, Trunks goes with Zoonama, secretly followed by Goku, Pan and Leena's fiance Doma. Zoonama realizes there is something different about his bride, and Pan whisper-shouted to Trunks "Your accent stinks", but just said he "caught a little cold." Then Trunks is whisked away by the mighty Zoonama.GelboContribution2Zoonama gives energy for Goku's Spirit BombJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666In Zoonama's cave, Trunks gets Zoonama tipsy and removed his wig as he realizes he is in a volcano. Zoonama notices Trunks without his wig, so Trunks says he is not Leena, but "Trunksette". Zoonama falls for it because of being tipsy. As soon as Zoonama passes out, Doma and the others arrive in the monster's lair. Doma takes his giant scissors and cuts one of Zoonama's whiskers. Zoonama wakes up before Doma can chop off his other one. He sees Trunks without his disguise. Filled with rage, Zoonama threatens to cause an earthquake. He does, but even after the quake is done, he is still moving his whiskers. That is when Pan realizes he can only predict earthquakes and volcanic eruptions thanks to the movements of his whiskers, not cause them. Zoonama admits to this. Suddenly, the biggest earthquake occurs, as it is the volcano erupting. Goku hurriedly get the others out of the volcano, and then he blows the volcano up with a Kamehameha. After that, the villagers forgive Zoonama and he becomes a villager too.Zoonama is later seen working for the people of Planet Gelbo during the Shadow Dragon Saga and gives energy to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. Video game appearanceDragon Ball GT: TransformationVoice actorsJapanese Dub: ChafurinFUNimation Dub: Duncan BrannanBrazilian Dub: Daoiz CabezudoTriviaZoonama's story is very similar to that of Oolong in Dragon Ball, as both terrorized villages and demanded the daughters of the townspeople.Zoonama's threat of causing earthquakes is based on a real Japanese myth about a large catfish living under a lake that would try to free itself and cause massive earthquakes in the process.The second part of Zoonama's story is based on another Japanese myth, the one about Yamata-no-Orochi: the eight-headed monster snake Yamata-no-Orochi ate 7 of the eight daughters of an old couple. The last one, Kushinada, was to be the next sacrifice. The god Susanowo made Orochi drink Sake that was strong enough to make the snake drunk and then slayed Orochi. Category:Dragon Ball character Category:Villain